


Love Like Fools

by TinySpiney



Series: I See You [19]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Elijah Kamski, Android Gavin Reed, Human CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 (Detroit: Become Human), Human Original Chloe | RT600, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Elijah Kamski, Mentioned Original Chloe | RT600, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySpiney/pseuds/TinySpiney
Summary: Title is from Fools by Lauren Aquilina!!This one is a little shorter than the others, sorry about that!! I'm getting back into the swing of writing things, having not written in probably a week. I also didn't exactly prepare this, I just sat down and wrote it in two-ish hours. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!!
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Gavin Reed
Series: I See You [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730275
Kudos: 4





	Love Like Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Fools by Lauren Aquilina!!
> 
> This one is a little shorter than the others, sorry about that!! I'm getting back into the swing of writing things, having not written in probably a week. I also didn't exactly prepare this, I just sat down and wrote it in two-ish hours. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!!

_ October 7th 2108 9:20 PM _

  
  


They’d never die like normal humans did. Though they weren’t exactly normal humans anymore. It was...quite the adjustment. Though, just like always, Caleb did good to soothe Gavin’s aching heart. Heart? Thirium pump? Heart. When Elijah had first hugged him, said that the rest of their family was alive, Gavin’s first thought was Caleb. It usually was in that first day. Of going back to the place he knew as familiar and the least likely to have had changed drastically in the amount of time he missed out on. Those hours were pretty rough, he had to admit. At least he had the foresight to run straight to the building instead of wandering around the city like he wanted to. It was so surreal to be running through the city he grew up in like that. It had changed drastically since the early 2040’s, and he wasn’t exactly prepared for it. Besides, who could prepare for something like that? As far as humans knew, when you died, you stayed dead. Death was the great unknown. It was The End. 

Yet there Gavin Reed was, and there the Andersons were. Hank was there; so were Connor, Caleb, and Niles. They all had survived. By some miracle that was Chloe Kamski, absolutely bastardizing what it meant to be alive and to have a human life. But they all had survived in one way or another. They were together again, and that was all Gavin could honestly ever ask for. He loved his family. He loved it when they were thriving around him even more. To know that despite everything, they were still there. They were still alive and living their own lives, creating their own narratives. Like in that small grace period after the demonstration in 2038. For three years, everything was perfect and their lives were wonderful. They got together for birthdays and holidays. Went to work functions for each other when they came up. Hell, there were times Gavin dragged everyone out to Belle Isle to go camping in the summer months. Hank always hated it; though it did always make Niles laugh at how much the deviant would bitch and moan about having to sleep outside on the ground. 

It had been a while since the whole family had gone camping, actually. They hadn’t exactly had the time to do such a thing lately. Besides, the family was much bigger now. Elijah was in the process of making a DM100 to be his own kid, so that meant that there was no way he’d be able to go camping with the family until the kid was at least five years old. Then there was the fact that Niles had Evan, who was a little different from other kids his age. He still had that problem with thirium retention, which made it a lot harder for him to do things seen as normal for other kids. Not to mention the fact that the kid was only three years old. Then there was the fact that the kids were getting older and starting their own lives. Cole was twenty-five now, and actively pursuing a career right alongside his Uncle Eli. He was a very busy young man. He tried to make as much time for family as possible, but it didn’t always work out. Then there was Daisy. Daisy was eighteen, and she was getting ready to move on to college and get an apartment with a few of her friends. Apparently she was too cool to stay with her dads for a little while longer. Though Gavin couldn’t complain, he was proud of his little girl. 

But his love and support for his daughter aside, Gavin knew that there was no way that the whole family would be able to get together to go camping for a while. That was okay though, Gavin had decided. It was okay because his family was still happy. They were thriving. Elijah was working at his dream company with his father by his side. Connor was right back at his usual spot at the DPD by Hank’s side, and they worked well together even after all this time. Niles was at his dream job of helping humans who needed highly advanced prosthetics and androids who needed specific and rare biocomponents. All in all, they were happy. Gavin and Caleb included. Though they were happy in a sense that an old married couple was happy and spending their free time doing whatever they damn well pleased. Except instead of actually looking like old humans, they were permanently stuck in their bodies from 2038. Gavin perpetually looked thirty-six. Caleb looked twenty-nine. It was mind-boggling for normal people who would see them, considering there were no android models that looked like them before. 

Though it was fun nonetheless. Both genuinely and sarcastically. Genuinely because the looks on peoples' faces when they heard that two of Detroit’s very own were among the first humans to be successfully transferred human minds. Sarcastically because they were among the first to be successfully transferred into android bodies. Gavin used to love his sister, used to look up to her because she was the most amazing thing in the world to him. She was so smart and shining. Then came, the AI development degree, CyberLife, Elijah, androids. Chloe...turned into someone else. Or maybe she started showing her true colours. Gavin always knew there was something going on within her mind. He knew and he ignored it. Because that was the way the human brain dealt with things it didn’t understand and was threatened by. It blocked it out, tried not to let anything sink in, actively refused the information coming at it.

Gavin refused to see his sister for who she really was at first. He pushed away how nasty and mean she was because that was his big sister, she saved him from a danger that he could never hope to comprehend because he was just too small to remember. He pushed away any and every thought that she was the bad guy. Denial. Then he started to understand her. Years and years later, he started to see more and more of who his sister was. Who she had become. Or maybe who she always had been, because he was too busy looking at other things to see her. He got angry with her. For being nasty and mean, for creating androids, for creating the very being that he blamed for his nephew’s death in 2035. Anger. Despite himself and his better judgement, every once in a blue moon, he would call her up. He’d ask if she was doing any better and if he could go to see her. Every time she would accept. Every time he hoped that he would find something different about her, that she was growing and changing as a person. Every time; Gavin hoped. Bargaining. 

And every time, Gavin had his hope crushed. All because he would see that Chloe hadn’t changed, that she was still just as awful and as manipulative as she had always been. She abused her power over others. Over him. Every single time that Gavin went to visit his big sister, he left feeling terrible. Knowing that his sister would never change. So what was the damn point of even trying to keep her in his life? Depression. But then there was one day where he woke up and he realised that it didn’t matter anymore. It was never going to matter again because he didn’t want Chloe in his life. Gavin woke up that day, with the urge to call his sister and ask if he could come over and talk to her. Though the small rational part of his brain that always told him it was a bad idea spoke up a little louder that morning. It screamed at him that he couldn’t keep doing what he was doing, perpetuating the cycle of being hurt by his sister again and again. The little voice desperately yelling for him to consider calling Caleb or Connor instead. To leave her behind because she was never going to change at that point, and he would be better off without such a toxic person in his life. Acceptance. 

The fact that Gavin had literally gone through the five stages of grief about his own sister said a lot about who she was as a person. Though it mostly said something about who she used to be, to him at least. Deep down, Gavin was pretty sure that he’d always see Chloe as his big sister in some way. He wouldn’t be the person he was if it weren’t for her. The times they used to lay in the backyard looking up at the sky and watching the clouds roll by, Chloe intently listening to Gavin as he would rant and rave about his day at school. The times she defended him when he needed her to. Not necessarily when he asked her to, because he never asked her to. He felt like it was a cheap shot, y’know? Having his  _ literal genius _ older sister defending him in a verbal fight. But those moments were part of what shaped Gavin Reed into Gavin Reed. The laughs and awkward sibling hugs and the teasing at dinner. That was the Chloe Kamski that Gavin mostly remembered growing up. That was the Chloe Kamski that Gavin missed the most. 

He missed the big sister who loved him unconditionally and never made it weird. The big sister who would bring home a cool rock she thought he would like. The big sister who had a habit of reaching out for him to steady herself when she laughed too hard. Gavin didn’t want the big sister who brought his family back from the dead because he was depressed, or the one who begged him to stay with her upon waking up, or the one who was so far off the deep end that he wondered how much of her memories were things that really happened. Were they real memories, or were they just things that her fragmented memories placed together because it felt like they made sense? Gavin wanted the big sister who taught him better math. He wanted the big sister who bought him a really nice thick comforter with her first real paycheck from her company. He wanted the big sister who taught him about the stars. 

Gavin had always loved the stars, he always loved how they as humans could count on them to burn bright. Even upon discovering that the light they saw on Earth had long since burned out. Those stars had been dead for millions of years and their light just so happened to be reaching the Earth at the time when he happened to exist upon it. Despite the morbidity of it all, Gavin loved the stars. He loved the stories behind them and how the ancient people of the world had crafted such intricate tales. Of heroes and villains, gods and men. Looking back though, he might have just loved the way she told him the stories. How animated and involved Chloe used to be as she recounted the tales of how the constellations appeared in the skies. Of Greek myths, Norse myths, Egyptian even. Chloe always had an answer for where one of the stars came from. That might have been another thing. A guaranteed answer as to what it was and how it got there. A simpler time of being able to just be told something was the way it was, and accepting that fact at face value. 

The stars were nice, still. Despite it being his sister that had gotten him into the very concept and making him fall in love with the light that had long since burned out. He still thought that the stars looked lovely. Though Gavin had to admit that having the star maps literally downloaded into his memory was something he probably would never get used to. He could see the constellations regardless of the time of day, weather conditions, pollution levels. However, despite the light pollution, Gavin could see the stars overhead clearly. As if he were a few hundred years in the past. Looking up at the sky and wondering just what was out there for the human race. Tonight wasn’t for wondering what life was like well before he was even a thought, it was for a relaxing night out with Caleb. For a second, Gavin wondered if Caleb knew just what he was seeing when he looked up at the sky. If Caleb could see the constellations too. Or maybe, because Gavin was a weird kid, he was the only one who thought to download the information for later use. 

Belle Isle, remarkably, still had that clearing. From such a long time ago that meant so much to the two of them. That meant so much to him. He could remember all the times his mother brought him and his sister to the area. How many times Chloe would chase after him through the grass, their shrieking laughter and excited yelling filling the air. Back in a time where things were simpler. A time before Chloe went downhill, before androids, before dying and coming back to life. Gavin looked down at his chest and smiled at Caleb’s head. His mess of chestnut brown curls that never failed to make Gavin smile. Even when it felt like things were falling apart, Caleb’s hair made him smile. Even when it was a chilly night in Detroit, and the two of them were just laying on the ground. It was chilly in early October, Gavin loved it. Caleb was always a fan of warmer weather, but wouldn’t exactly complain when it was cold because of the excuse of cuddling up under a blanket together. Like at the current moment, actually. Gavin laying on the ground on the old comforter with Caleb curled against his side, the two of them under some random throw blanket they grabbed. 

  
  


“Do you ever wonder?” Gavin reached up toward the sky. He let his palm face the stars and extended his fingers, almost like he was trying to touch the sky. “About what’s out there?”

“Kinda? I usually don’t think about it.”

“I think about it a lot. How the world would change after we died, how long it would take for us to be a space-faring species.” Gavin chuckled to himself as he let his hand drop back down against his chest. “I guess the whole dying thing won’t matter now. We won’t die.”

“Not like normal humans do, no.”

“How much do you know about the constellations, babe?” 

“Oh god, practically nothing.” Caleb sighed and then moved so he could look up at Gavin. The world stopped spinning for a second as Gavin looked back into his eyes. “Do you wanna tell me about it?”

“Yeah… Yeah, interface with me?” 

  
  


Gavin took his free hand and grasped Caleb’s in it, intertwining their fingers together as always. He initiated the interface with a soft smile. The feeling was familiar now, comfortable. Then Gavin moved his eyes from Caleb’s, and up toward the sky. He spoke quietly about the constellations and their stories. Those were his own stories to tell now. Gavin knew them all, he could recount them to the best of his abilities. Those were his stories to tell. For him to use and make someone fall in love with the stars just as he had. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm a tad late for the trash man's birthday!! I didn't have internet on the day of, and I also posted the other birthday specials a few days before the actual date. So shshshsh, this is fine. My boy still has a special!! (❁´◡`❁)
> 
> Also, if any of you were wondering why Cole didn't get a birthday special, it was because he technically already got one in Dizzy. I also was very busy with work, so I didn't have the time to write it,,, (⊙x⊙;)


End file.
